


Extreme Kink Fills: Dishonored Edition

by cantisamasecret



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Beastilaity, Diapers, Eproctophilia, Multi, Other, Scat, dubcon, mysophilia, yknow all the good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantisamasecret/pseuds/cantisamasecret
Summary: The subject matter is probably pretty fitting for this game, now that I realize it. Still, please heed the tags! A collection of extreme/niche prompt fills now here on AO3 for your viewing (dis)pleasure.





	1. Emily Kaldwin (Mysophilia)

Anonymous asked:   
Do you have any dirty headcanons for Emily? Corvo has to have been a corruptive influence on her, surely!

Never finished dishonored 2 (haha, I was dead set on finishing first as corvo and doing new game plus with emily. didn’t get very far!) but I still love it to death and I love Emily! Doesn’t it sort of seem like practically the whole cast of colorful characters has some soft of gross, repressed desires?   
At least, I hope they do. ❤  
That said, she totally takes after her father! Both in combat expertise and well, other sort of tastes, too. Despite the troubling circumstances, her short time in Karnaca, masked up, playing hero and not Empress, practically could of been a vacation. She’s partially disguised, yeah, but once she lets loose into her more debased desires you’d never even guess it’s the Empress. She’s not afraid of getting dirty, prefers it even, seeing excitement in every grimy alley and bloodfly-infested apartment and how they beautifully contrast every stuffy banquet and droning meeting she’s ever attended.   
I couldn’t imagine how much of an iron will Meagan has as all the filth and gore and sweat builds up, on her ship in such close quarters! It gets to a point where she can smell her from across the ship; maybe her mind wanders to what Emily’s filth-caked body looks like under all those layers…before going down to check the engine, blushing thoroughly. I don’t blame ya there, captain!  
Corvo would be damn near proud, in a strange way, seeing how quick and easy Emily’s willing to put the Gutter Feast charm to good use, how she traverses into slums and wades through sewers without remorse, and eats whatever she can get her hands on when hunger strikes her. She toys with guards, incapacitating and knocking them dazed with shadow walk, then overwhelming their senses and breath with a rancid armpit or sweaty ass to the face. Once in a while, she’ll find a real dirty fuck that drags their tongue along the old sweat and grime on her skin, breath shaky, instead of simple squirming and thrashing. Those targets are always a special treat!  
Em’s real smart and a damn perfect being of stealth when she wants to be, cunning and resourceful, but there’s no shame in having a little fun, sometimes! I like her a lot. ( ˊᵕˋ )♡.°⑅


	2. Corvo/Coldridge Guards (Scat/Eprocto/Dubcon)

Anonymous asked:   
What do the jailers at Coldridge feed Corvo to make him such a gassy diarrhoea slut while he’s under their ‘care’?

Shit, mostly! He’s the guards favorite toilet, surprisingly willing and aching to swallow down their waste. Who knew the ex-Royal Protector was actually such a damn filth slut! If he’s been good, the guards might toss him some dubious-looking rations no one else wants to eat or a tin of greasy,fatty whale meat to upset his stomach even further…until he’s doubled over in pain and pleasure, his greasy, sweaty cunt belching out putrid gas and smooth, recycled shit that’s like a second fucking orgasm coming out.   
The guards more accustomed to filth and willing to get a dirty themselves will have a little more fun shoving their disgusting pricks into his mouth and shitty hole and use him as a urinal…really, it seems like those 6 months at Coldridge weren’t too bad. <3


	3. Corvo/Fun with some Wolfhounds (Beast,Scat,Diapers)

Anonymous asked:   
u like beast?? yay!! how abt Corvo getting puppy-fucked in a big soiled diaper? humpin and squishin its cockhead at shit all swaddled up against him until he pushes it aside an lets it fuck his shitty asspussy 💕

Love it! Corvo putting his wolfhound-friendly bone charm to good use, lmao. Guards remark that Corvo seems to have a way with the wolfhounds, but not because of any sort of experience in animal training; more or less due to the fact that he’s been lovingly bred by what has to be half of the guard’s damn fleet of hounds.  
Even better that he’s messy! He loves the sound of his shit-heavy padding squishing sloppily when he yanks it to the side just as a strong hound mounts him. The weight of it pushes down against his back and his stomach turns delightfully at the first blast of warm, rancid breath that hits his neck. Something’s just fucking amazing about a big, fat knot plugging up his filthy ass, especially when he still has some gas and shit left in him. The harder his cunt gets pounded, the more shit that gets squirted out and works down his legs and diaper. Corvo misses his diaper completely and pisses down his leg in pleasure when the doggies had its fun and dismounts with a slurry of sloppy shit and cum. He has to quickly rearrange his padding so he catches it all to sit and stew in for a few hours. He has to hand it to the hound trainers; they’ve sure trained the strongest and best in the Isle, with how much energy and force they exert!

\--

Anonymous asked:   
How long do the guards leave Corvo in his dirty diaper? Maybe they train their wolf hounds to beg Corvo when they need to poop, hover their butts over the back of his diaper and have him open it so they can quiver some fat logs of doggie dookie into his mess. Or maybe they press dog shit up into Corvo’s ass and plug him up with a waggly tail.

Oooh, decisions, descisions, my dear anon…I love your ideas! c:  
The guards like to take bets on how long a diaper will last on Corvo until the sheer weight of the filth inside is enough to make it fall off. It’s cute, seeing him devolve into a blushy, desperate mess the fuller it gets. So much warm, festering shit up against his skin, leaking out as his stomach acts up and his shit gets sloppier and sloppier. it’s enough to keep him drooling and painfully hard all night, to the point where all he can manage are whines and stutters. So cute!  
When he gets a little time out of the cell (What can I say, he must be the guards’ favorite, after all) the guards are sure to acquaint the former royal protector with their wolfhounds. Some they trained to recognize Corvo as nothing more than a toilet; the way they squat down in his lap and lean into them as they shit has his cock drooling against his thigh, every time. Other times some more curious doggies will explore the scents within his padding; the handlers are told to punish the beasts for eating anything potentially harmful, but the guards are entertained enough watching them munch down Corvo's shit and often vice versa than upholding any rules.  
Imagine one wolfhound shitting down Corvo's open diaper over his dick while another noses into the back and sniffs around. The guards restrained his hands so he can’t jack off, he can only hope to shit out a fresh log and hope he comes from that!


End file.
